


In Need of a Vacation

by steviecrown



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviecrown/pseuds/steviecrown
Summary: Bucky kisses Steve's lips. "You need to take it easy. You're working too hard and need to slow down. You still have time, you'll get finished with whatever you need to do by then."





	

**Author's Note:**

> here's a fic that i suddenly got inspired to write at 3 am

Bucky comes out of the bathroom, leaning against the door with a toothbrush in his mouth as he admires Steve, a sketchbook on his lap, in bed. The lamp on the side table is turned on, but Steve is still squinting to see whatever it is he's drawing. It's getting late and they really should be going to bed. Bucky turns back to the bathroom sink and spits, rinsing his mouth before shutting off the bathroom light and walking back in the bedroom.  
  
He takes a moment to look at Steve again. Steve's hair is ruffled from running his hands through it. His body is tense, hunched over, and he's biting his lip in frustration. He's stressed and Bucky really can't have that, so he takes a step and crawls into the bed and under the covers, leaning over to kiss Steve's shoulder.  
  
Steve sighs, sitting up and closing his sketchbook. He tucks it gently onto the floor beside the bed, dropping his pencil and letting it roll off of the book until it stops on the floor. Steve reaches up towards the lamp to turn it off and turns back to Bucky and smiles, leaning into him. Bucky wraps his arms around Steve and kisses him on top of his forehead.  
  
"We should get some sleep," Bucky suggests, whispering. Steve nods and they settle into the mattress, curling into each other.  
They expect to fall asleep immediately; however, they're both wide awake.  
  
"What were you working on?" Bucky mutters, slipping his arm around Steve's waist and rubbing his back. He knows that Steve's been working almost all day and his back is probably killing him from being hunched over for such a long time.  
  
Steve moans and melts into Bucky. "Mmm, just one of the projects I'm supposed to have finished next week."  
  
Bucky kisses Steve's lips. "You need to take it easy. You're working too hard and need to slow down. You still have time, you'll get finished with whatever you need to do by then."  
  
Steve rolls his eyes. "Bucky..."  
  
"I will personally glue you to this bed."  
  
That makes Steve laugh. "You just want me here for your own perverse reasons."  
  
Bucky moves his hand down and pinches Steve's butt cheek over his boxers. "Seriously, though," he says, his hand back up and rubbing at the middle of Steve's spine. "You need a vacation, take some time off for yourself."  
  
"And where do you think we should go?" Steve asked. "It's not like we can really afford to go anywhere."  
  
"Then we'll just stay here," Bucky says with a shrug. He reaches for Steve's hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss the knuckles. "You can finish the last project that you have and I'll request a week's vacation. We can just stay right here, in this bed together the whole time."  
Steve smiles. "And what would we do while we're on vacation?"  
  
"Sleep in for unreasonable hours, kiss and cuddle," he says this as he leans forward and kisses Steve's lips, "stay in our pajamas all day long."  
  
Steve shoves his feet in between Bucky's legs, closing his eyes and yawning. "That does sound nice."  
  
Bucky kisses the top of Steve's head, wrapping his arms around Steve's small frame. "Good." He closes his eyes as well and pulls the covers on top of them tighter around them. "Night, Stevie."  
  
Steve hums, lazily leaning up to kiss Bucky's lips but gets his chin instead. "Night, Buck."


End file.
